A Shopping Trip Between Friends
by tropicana-e
Summary: Just flirty fun with Gambit and Storm. My favorite X-men couple! Rating is just to be safe


**A Shopping Trip Between Friends**

Storm groaned shortly after opening her refrigerator and finding it empty. She rubbed her eyes and closed it back, hoping that she was just still tired and opened it again. _Just as empty._ It didn't make any sense. She had just gone shopping, not two weeks before. But even so, there was nothing in her fridge besides an empty water bottle, a half finished beer and a box of chocolate turtles. She sighed, removing the box and opened it, cursing under her breath when she discovered that it, too, was empty.

"_Damn it, Remy!_" She threw the box away, mumbling to herself the entire time. Ever since the night she and Remy had furthered their relationship he'd been over her house nearly every night. Needless to say, the man was a living vacuum. He ate everything he could get his hands on. She had nearly ripped him a new one when she caught him late one night squirting her brand new, very expensive French chocolate liquor down his throat like Hershey's syrup in front of the open fridge. But he managed to use his incredible charm to cool her down before she could kill him...

they put it to good use that night.

He also had the strangest snacking habits. Very often she would catch him dipping ice cubes into sugar and eating them, and once spreading mayonnaise between bread and eating it. That one made her cringe. The man was an oddity to her. But he also held some spell over her. His smile, his eyes... his sense of humor. She knew he brought out the best in her while driving her up the wall at the very same time, and it amused her.

She huffed, pulling her hair up into a bun. It was Saturday, she was off... she figured she may as well make a trip to the grocery store now.

Storm strained, stretching underneath her bed to find her sandals. She had just managed to reach one when her pocket began to vibrate violently, startling her and causing her to bang her head against the bed frame.

_"Gahh!"_ She seethed, clutching her hair and digging into her pocket. It was Remy calling. She mashed the 'accept' button with her thumb. "_What the hell do you want!_"

_"_My my, chere!" She could hear him smiling on the other end of the phone, "Is dis a bad time, Stormy? Soun' like Remy interruptin' ya."

"No," She snapped back, "Just working my last nerve-nothing new." She sat up against the bed, tossing the shoe to the side.

"Nah, chere. Dis ain' jus' me workin' ya nerves. You was doin' _somethin_'," he insisted.

"Yeah, minding my own business!"

"Mhmm...Was y'touchin' y'self, chere?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"What?" Storm nearly yelled.

"You can tell me, chere, it's okay if you was. You was thinkin' about Remy, huh."

She sighed loudly, "You're unelievable."

"Mmm... oui, chere, tell me more. I like what I'm hearin'," He growled into the receiver. "What Remy doin' to ya now?"

"_I'm not doing that, you nymphomaniac!_"

"Why not, chere? We ain' done it ovah de phone, yet... why not start now?"

"No." She answered simply, ignoring the grin on her face.

"Whachu wearin'?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, throwing her head back, "Kotex." She answered.

"What color?"

She couldn't hold back her laughter at the man's antics, then. She could hear him laughing too, "What do you want, Remy?"

"Nothin', Stormy. Remy jus' wanted to know what his chere was up to," He answered. Storm grunted, pushing herself up from the floor and adjusting herself in her mirror.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm on my way to the grocery store, since your bottomless pit of a stomach has eaten everything in my entire house." She waited for him to answer, he was silent for a while.

"I be ovah there in a minute." Storm's eyes shot open when she heard this.

"Wait! Remy, you really don't-" She pleaded before he hung up on her. She sighed. No good could come out of a grocery run with him.

Storm rolled her eyes when she answered the door.

"Wow. You meant a literal minute." She said dully, letting him in.

"We done discussed dis, chere. I am a man of my word." He grinned.

"Right. Because you weren't already on your way over here," She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed, "Are you ready?" She asked impatiently, nodding towards the door. He turned to face her, eyeing her hungrily before taking a step closer to her.

"Non." He hooked his finger in the belt loop of her jeggings so discreetly that Storm did not even notice. She squealed when he yanked her to him and kissed her teasingly. He relished in the surprised then pleased noises that came from her from his actions.

"Hmm," he grinned, feeling her lips smile against his, "Maybe de sto' can wait, chere."

"Nice try." She ran her fingers up his chest, stopping when her arms her lazily around his neck. She giggled when he pouted at her, but didn't budge.

"Fine, we can go to d'stupid store." He mumbled. Storm rolled her eyes and kissed him on the jaw.

"Come on, then. We're taking my car." She perked up, skipping to the door.

"Oh! Lemme drive, chere!" he called after her.

Storm's grip tightened around the shopping cart when she heard Remy's footsteps advancing behind her.

"Dese, too, chere." He said, tossing the box of Chips Ahoy into the filling cart.

"Remy," She grunted, reaching into the basket and grabbing them, "No. Put these back."

"Why?" He complained, "I wan' 'em!"

"Remy, this cart is almost full," She sighed, "Do you know what's in here?" She paused and waited for him to answer, but he stood silent, the expression on his face similar to that a a little boy who knew he was in trouble. "It's junk, Remy. There's nothing in here but junk." He looked into the cart, seeing the Doritos, Tostitos, Fritos, dips, pizza rolls, candy and Hot Pockets.

"Nuh uh! Dey's orange juice in there!"

"Remy, you've gotten all that you're going to. I still have to shop for myself, now if you want those, put something else back."

"You ain' no damn fun, chere." He grumbled. Storm glanced over her shoulder at him.

"That's not what you said the other night." She shrugged, rolling out of the snack aisle. Remy grinned and followed, only to have his face twist into a scowl when they arrived in the vegetable aisle.

"Mughhh... _carrots_, Stormy?" He whined loudly.

"I need them in case I want a salad!"

"Oh," He moaned, running his hand through his hair, "You one'a dem people."

"Which kind of people would those be, Remy?" Storm asked absent mindedly, eyeing the vegetables closely before bagging them.

"Folks who put carrots in salads," He answered disgusted, "I bet you put them lil' nasty red t'ings in there, too, huh Stormy?"

"You mean red cabbage? Absolutely!" She shook her head, seeing him cringe, "And for your information, they are not nasty. Bitterness adds depth to any dish."

He merely grumbled in response.

"I just have a more distinguished palate, obviously. My tongue is more experienced than yours." She smirked, he cocked an eyebrow at her, closing the distance between them swiftly.

"Dat ain't what you said d'other night." He said, tugging at the belt loop of her pants again and gasping at what he had seen- or rather the lack of what he had seen. "_Chere! You ain't got no-"_

"Shut up!" She hissed over him, swatting his hand away, "Geez, loudmouth, I don't think they heard you in the pharmacy!"

"Well how you 'spect Remy to be quiet when... _you ain't wearin' panties_?" He leaned to her and whispered.

"I was in a hurry!" She snapped, turning away from him. Remy groaned.

"Now you blushin' at me chere? Merde, Stormy, we in public! Quit temptin' me!" He groaned, throwing his arms into the air.

"Just shut up so we can check out, you idiot." She mumbled, rolling the cart past him.

"Remy, get your hand off my leg."

Gambit grinned at her evilly from the passenger seat, "Non. Should'a let me drive, chere."

Storm clicked her tongue at him, "Please, after you embarrassed me like you did?"

"I ain't mean to tell the boy you wasn't wearin' panties, chere." He said for the umpteenth time since they left the flustered teenaged boy at the checkout aisle.

"Like hell you didn't. Absolutely not, you're never driving my car again."

"Well den," he sighed, "Remy will jus' have to settle for rockin' y'world from de passenger seat, eh?" He said, sliding his hand further up her thigh.

"Quit!" Storm pulled his hand away before returning her attention to the road.

"Uh uh, chere. Both hands on de wheel." He purred. Storm tried her best to back away from his hands and fought to keep her head straight when he continued his doings.

"I'm ...never going sh-shopping with you again." She struggled keep from moaning. Remy chuckled when he looked forward, spotting an approaching stoplight.

"We'll see about dat, Stormy."

**End**


End file.
